


Hmm... This is a very muscular bed I'm lying on...

by FeliciaParker



Series: Spiders Web and Cats Cradle [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dorks in Love, F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Implied Sexual Content, PeterFelicia week 2020, technically underage sex but it isn't written out here just implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:47:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25719811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeliciaParker/pseuds/FeliciaParker
Summary: Despite what others thought, Felicia didn’t sleep around. She was a flirt, but it was only ever to get what she wanted. She would never go as far as to even kiss a man, more or less sleep with him.So you could imagine her shock and near horror, when she woke up in an unknown bed, naked, lying atop a rather well built body and sturdy chest.
Relationships: Felicia Hardy/Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Spiders Web and Cats Cradle [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863844
Comments: 5
Kudos: 117





	Hmm... This is a very muscular bed I'm lying on...

Okay- no time to freak out!

She may not remember much of what happened last night, but that’s common! Thanks to her mother always throwing house parties with cocktails and expensive wines, she had her share of drunken nights alone in her apartment. However, even when drunk, she was smart enough to never leave home.

So why on earth was she  **not** at home, on top of someone that most certainly wasn’t her bed?!

Felicia, being the magnificent actor that she was, changed nothing of her features to show she was awake. She kept her breathing even and didn’t make any movements to alert him if he were to be awake. She didn’t know if this man was an early bird, but she didn’t want to risk it. She’d rather try and remember who she was lying on before she has to deal with them.  _ God, what was she thinking?! She didn’t even remember getting drunk last night! _

The room was rather large, obviously some rich high-rise apartment as an entire wall was made of windows, with the room following a theme of modern white. There was a desk to the side, with a plain backpack and a bunch of school supplies scattered around and on top of it. So her one night stand was around her age, perhaps a bit older if the advanced physics books were anything to go by… but who was he?

Felicia obviously must have hated herself last night if she were to go and break her ‘no-sluts-allowed’ rule, but she would never sleep with someone she at least didn’t know or trust. And trust her when she said that she didn’t  _ trust _ anyone- at least any boys her age. Every guy she knew wanted her as their plaything, and not even to keep around! If she let guys have her when they wanted, they would have her for the night and then forget her name by the following day.

Despite how much they wanted her, guys tended to think that she was merely a pretty face, and had nothing else. Personality? Yeah right. Intelligence? Oh, please.  _ Feelings? _ No fucking way!

So who could she have possibly given herself up to?

Her head was rested on his chest, her hair fanned out on both her back, and on her partner. Her left hand was threaded with one of his own, small in comparison. Her right hand laid smoothly on his abdomen, and she took the chance to slightly move it to have a feel, making sure to make it seem lazy enough that it could be an unconscious move and-  _ holy shit he had a six-pack and she didn’t need to see it to know it was heavenly! _

Okay, so kudos to her drunken self; she knew how to pick a man~ 

Feeling more eager and daring, she moved her hand high, reaching to his shoulder and coming down to his-  _ how the frig’ his bicep was perfect! _ She let her hand drag itself adoringly on his arm before deciding to explore the most important part of him.

For this, Felicia knew she would have to reveal she was in fact awake, but she could pass for endearingly cute when woken. She dragged little patterns on his arm with her nails. When her fingers dragged up to under his chin, she felt his breathing hitch just slightly, and a grin spread on her face. Looked like someone else had also tried to play being asleep. Deciding that she would shed him from any shyness, she left her eyes closed as she raised her head by a tilt, kissing the spot under his chin. Needless to say; he liked it.

His free arm wrapped around her a bit, and his hand grabbed at her thigh, massaging it in his hold. She continued to pepper his face with kisses, pulling herself up as she held his face with both of her hands. One of his arms locked around her middle while his other stayed put as his hand came to rest on her bottom. She grinned at the feeling, knowing that she was satisfied with the man.

Alright drunk-Felicia, you made an okay choice…

Eventually, she couldn’t resist the temptation anymore and had to take a peek at the man, and boy was she pleased.

He was no doubt her age, though he seemed to have a youthful spark to him. He had wavy brown hair, and a rather dorky but cute and endearing smile. His eyes were a light chocolate color, and they shined upon meeting her own. Upon seeing that she had given in to her temptation, he pulled her head down to lock lips with her own.

The moment she had a taste of his mouth, the memory of last night flew back to her.

She still couldn’t peace together how they met, but boy did she remember what they had done. He had worshipped her body, and done nothing but make sure she felt comfy, safe, and loved. He was perfect.

His name was  _ Peter _ .

Felicia pulled back enough to sit up and straddle his waist, feeling joy when his eyes stayed on her face instead of just straying to her boobs. She remembered how many times he had said of loving her the other night. She also remembered him stopping when she had cried at his words, worried he had upset her, when in reality she had cried of happiness. The moment he had stopped to question if she wanted to continue, she had repaid his affection by falling to her knees and blowing him twice.

Now looking down to him, she couldn’t help but grin eagerly as she pushed back her hair, “Ready for round two~?”

He smiled dashingly up to her, his hands holding her hips in place, “Trust me, I think we’re  _ far _ past round two.”

Not having expected any kind of joke, Felicia wasn’t able to hold back the burst of sheer laughter at his words. She fell forward, her face hiding in his neck as they both laughed happily. The joke didn’t kill the mood- it simply made it more inviting. One moment she felt like giving him thrilling and hot sex, and now all she wanted was to hold and kiss him until night came once more.

They continued to kiss and cuddle for what felt close to an hour, until a voice spoke up all throughout the room. “Young Sir? Boss wants to know if you’re up and would like to join him and the others for breakfast?”

Felicia yelped at the suden voice and pulled the sheet onto them, hiding their bodies from any viewer. Peter chuckled and braided a hand through her hair, “Don’t worry, Felicia, that’s just the AI. Hey, FRIDAY, say hi to Felicia.”

“Good morning, Ms. Hardy. Apologies if I surprised you. I am FRIDAY, the Artificial Intelligence connected to the entire building. It is a pleasure to meet you~”

Felicia blinked a few times in shock at this information, “Umm, what? P-peter, where exactly are we?”

He looked surprised for a moment before cursing gently under his breath, “Shit- did I not say anything last night?! You see, I’m also Mr. Stark's personal intern, so I’m often working here overnight. After the first month, Mr. Stark got me my own room so that I didn’t have to keep crashing on his couches all the time. My house wasn’t as close by, and the rooms are soundproof here, s-so I just thought-”

“We’re in Avengers Tower?!” Felicia gaped as she ran to the window, pressing her palms to it as she looked out at the city.

How had they even gotten here?!

“FRIDAY, tell Mr. Stark I’ll have to pass, and I’ll join them a bit later,” Peter said, stretching as he came to a stand. Felicia glanced back and smiled a bit when she saw him completely bare, recalling how much she had enjoyed it the first time when they had stripped themselves down. Speaking of which, where were her clothes from the other night…?

“I’m going to go take a shower, in case you wanna…” He smiled at her and waggled his eyebrows a bit suggestively.

Felicia giggled and waved him off, “Nice try, Pete~ You go on ahead, I can’t even find what I was wearing last night…”

Peter shrugged as he walked over to his bathroom, waving his hand towards the closet. “Memory’s honestly a little foggy, but I can remember throwing our stuff over there. Just come on in if you change your mind, I’d  _ love  _ the company~”

Felicia rolled her eyes fondly and waited until she heard the water running. She had to admit; she rather liked Peter.

Not only was he charming and handsome(oh so handsome), but he was also smart and showed to be caring to her the other night. He made her laugh, which was a first from any man in her experience. Well; any other man except for Spider-?!

Felicia froze when she came up to their pile of clothes near the closet. Except, they weren’t exactly  _ clothes _ \- they wear  _ suits _ .

Not only her Black Cat suit… but the  **Spider-Man** suit.

Peter was Spider-Man?!

That’s when the rest of last night came back to her memory; Felicia had been upset because of her mother, and was heading home for another drink after having robbed a large safe in a bank on east 31st. On her way running back home though, her case of cash was webbed to the wall, and Spidey came out of hiding. Being too upset, she had skipped her normal banter and simply tried to start attacking him and telling him to leave her alone. Instead of listening, he became concerned and webbed her hands to the wall to keep her still, asking what was wrong. After having a rather emotional breakdown in front of the vigilante, to which he was silent and patient, she allowed him to hug her in comfort.

Spiderman was a godsend to Felicia. Despite what others would naturally think, the two never once hated each other. A hero and a villain. It was like some crappy romance idea you’d find on tumblr, but it was  _ so _ real and  _ so _ them. They were opposites and yet they were perfect. Not exactly yin-yang, but something original and new. Something that didn’t need to have words, as he held her and stayed silent, somehow showing her safety and comfort simply in how tight yet gently he held her.

He had returned the money and sat with her for a while, which eventually led to their making out. They had teased and flirted before, but it had never even led to so much as a little kiss. Her first ever had been taken there on that rooftop after he had threaded those gloved fingers into her hair. She had barely listened at the time when he said of taking her back to his place- but  _ damn _ had she listened when he told her his name, having her scream it for him throughout the night.

Felicia dropped the suits, having picked them up for closer inspection, as if to confirm her memories. She had memorized every line and wire visible to a cat’s eye. She could smell his scent off of it, and see the barely there pulls of fabric from the tightening of muscles whenever it was worn.

Gasping and turning swift to the bathroom door, wanting to be sure, she gulped and opened the door, peeking her head in enough to get a face-full of steam and an eye-full of wet skin and muscles, “Uhm… S-sp-spider?”

“Yeah?”

His responding so easily was proof enough. Felicia smiled widely as she walked in, “Just wondering if I could take you up on that offer to join? I just don't want either of us to be lonely is all~”

He chuckled and pushed open the shower door, a welcome smile on his face as he let her in, “Any time you want, Kitten.”

Yep. She was sure; it was him.

* * *

“Young Sir said he has to pass and will join you all later.”

Huh, that was not the answer he was expecting. Tony frowned up in confusion, “‘Pass’? Since when does Peter ‘pass’ on a team breakfast? The kid’s hero worship is way too big to not want to take every opportunity to talk to us all at once.”

Steve shrugged as he set out the plates, “I’m sure he’s just getting ready or spending some time to himself. He is 16, Tony, he’s allowed to have some time alone?”

The mechanic sighed, “I suppose… But Peter isn’t like that! The kid hates being alone- it’s one of his fears! FRIDAY, what’s the kid doing?!”

The others rolled their eyes. Despite how much Tony denied it, he really was like a father towards Peter. “Young Sir is finishing a shower at the moment, Boss.”

Steve shrugged, “See? The kid’s fine. We’ll save some breakfast for him before he has to go to school, and you can spend time with him as he’s eating or whatever.”

Tony pouted, “Something doesn’t feel right… You know, he wasn’t even supposed to come over last night?” It was true. When FRIDAY had told him Peter had come in at nearly midnight, Tony had half the mind to storm down the hall to scold him for passing his curfew by over an hour, but was honestly too swamped with work that he just decided to leave it be until morning.

An hour passed and Peter still hadn’t come out of his room, which started to make all of them concerned. “FRIDAY, what’s the kid doing now? No way he’s still getting ready for school.”

“Young Sir has already left the building.”

“What?!” The kid said he’d join them in a bit, but instead he left for school without even saying hello or goodbye? Something was definitely up, and Tony didn’t like it.

“FRIDAY, was the kid okay when he came in last night?” Whenever Peter tried to avoid Tony or the others, it was usually because he had gotten injured and worried they would fuss over him(because they did). He hadn’t gotten any alerts from Karen, but then again, Peter and his friend Ted liked to hack the suit often.

"I can assure you, Boss, Young Sir had been perfectly  _ safe _ last night." Why did she sound as if she was joking with him?

Tony grumbled and pulled out his phone, hitting the most recent and used contact he had. It rang thrice before picking up, "Wassup?"

Tony huffed, "Pete, what happened? Why'd you leave all of a sudden?" The others were also curious at this point, so he obliged them by putting it on speaker.

"Oh uh- yeah, I was just, just in a hurry was all. Took too much time getting these stupid curls to stay down in my hair, and I had to hightail it to make my first class." Well, it certainly sounded like a normal Peter reason, and Tony would have just left it at that-

"Petey, don't call them stupid-" a muffled out voice spoke quite across the line, most likely one of his friends. Though Tony recognized that it was female, it most definitely wasn't MJ. "-I love how cute your curls are!"

They waited in bated silence as Peter chuckled and replied back in his own muffled response, obviously not meant for their snooping ears. "Only you do, Kitten. I'll pick you up after school, okay?"

Wait a minute… If this mystery girl doesn't go to Peters school, that meant he wasn't there now. That meant he must have been lying when he said of rushing there, but… No, Tony must be looking into it too much. Peter wouldn't lie to him, especially over something so seemingly small… Right?

Mystery girls’ words were muffled a bit more, until a small smacking and popping noise sounded, and-?! Almost all of them gaped at the rather recognizable sound, and only Natasha could find it. I'm her to hushedly ask around, "Did she just kiss him?"

Tony managed to put their side of the line on mute quickly enough before Sam bellowed out a bark of laughter. "Haha! I won the bet, Barton! Told you the kid had a secret girlfriend!"

Steve waved up a dismissive hand, "Oh come on, we can't be sure she actually kissed him, and even if she did that doesn't automatically make her his girlfriend." Clint didn't even try to use this as his own reasoning as he begrudgingly handed Sam forty bucks.

"Oh come on, Steve," Bucky rolled his eyes at the excuse given, "Admit defeat."

There was a small pause before Steve hid back a small curse of his own and slapped fifty bucks into Sam's awaiting hand. Tony balked at the blonde, "I expected it from them, but you of all people were betting on this?!"

Steve threw up his hands in defeated indignation. "I was bored, okay?!"

"-lo? Hello? Mr. Stark?" Tony unmuted the phone and motioned for the others to shut up.

"Sorry about that kiddo, had to deal with the others for a moment. So uh, where are you at right now? You're on the phone, so you can't be in class."

They all smiled fondly when they heard the small "Shit" Peter tried to cover by clearing his throat. "Umm, yeah no, I'm just uh, at my locker! Yeah yeah, just had to grab my things. I forgot my backpack on some building again, and I had to grab the backup supplies I kept in my locker." Tony did believe that that part was true, though it did make that the fifth lost backpack in that month alone. Honestly, at this point, Tony had bought the kid more backpacks then Target would even sell them. “A-anyways, I have class now Mr. Stark. I’ll uhm, I’ll se- seeyouguyslatergottagobye!”

As May would say, Peter was met with his Parker-Luck again, as they all could very easily pick out the sound of the train rushing to a stop nearby him. The kid knew he was screwed and he wouldn’t be able to deny it.

* * *

Sometime during his lunch hour(he didn’t question how she knew when it would be), Felicia texted him and told him to come pick her up from her school after it ended, so the two of them could go out on a real date for once. They would sometimes have little dinners on the rooftops, but never so that the public could see them.

Felicia went to a fancy private school for girls, forcing her to wear a uniform. While Peter knew how much she must hate it, as Felicia never wanted to look average or common like anyone else, he couldn’t deny how hot he found her when she stepped outside in her given uniform. He didn’t exactly find it super arousing to see his new girlfriend in a schoolgirl outfit, he still loved how well she wore it in comparison to the others around her.

She walked out among a group of five other girls, one of which he recognized from the lockscreen on her phone(her homescreen was a picture of the two of them when they had taken down Hammerhead together). She had her hair pulled into a high ponytail, and wore a small pair of glasses to help block her Bad Luck powers from spreading to others on a single glance.

Peter smiled and raised his hand a bit in a wave, not sure if Felicia would like him making himself known to her friends. She did, apparently, as she squealed his name and ran towards him, gaining the attention of all those she passed. Which was to say, just about everyone in her school's courtyard.

Peter was usually rather shy, and the attention would have normally made him shrink in on himself and wish to hide away, but he couldn't find it in him to resist Felicia's thrill upon being together again. They had only been separated for no more than nine hours, and yet they cling to each other as if it had been days. Before last night, they had only interacted every other day or so, as she would either join him for his patrol, helping him out with a crime boss or mobsterz, joining him for a night out with the promise of dinner, or he would be stopping her from robbing some rich jackass. While they used to be flirty and would once in a while have tentative touches(not counting the times she would just straight up grab his hand and place it on her boob), they had never been so clingy before. This eagerness to be so close was new, but neither were complaining.

Upon contact, Felicia threw her arms around his neck, and Peter couldn't resist his urge in picking her up and pressing her tighter to him. She seemed to like his action of course, as she held fast and refused to let go even as he set her back down to her feet. "I missed you, Spider," she whispered hotly into his ear, causing a small shiver to rush down the back of his spine as he held back from kissing her. He promised himself he wouldn't without knowing she was okay with them being public about it. While she was enthusiastic in rushing to hold him, who knew if she was just as eager to kiss him in front of those close to her.

"I missed you too, Kitten. Where do you wanna go, hmm?"

Felicia locked arms with him upon finally releasing his neck, though she now stuck herself to his side. "Mmm, how about the mall? I wanted to get this super cute jacket I saw the other day, but I didn't have my wallet on me, and it was too early for a steal."

While Peter wished Felicia wouldn't steal, he did feel some pride and joy with how open she was to telling him such things. For one, it helped him convince her otherwise. For two, it showed how much she was willing to express herself to him and him alone. He could deal with her being a cat burglar so long as it meant she would stay this open and comfortable with him.

As they walked to the mall though, Peter couldn't help but feel as if they were being… followed.

Not hindering his steady pace, he waited until they passed by a large store window before memorizing a few of the cars behind them, as well as the people walking nearby. After two more turns, he checked again.

Black Mercedes Benz… Oh for fucks sake-

He didn't want to alert Felicia yet, so he kept the pace the same, though he did suggest cutting through one of the parks. Luckily, it seemed they lost their hightailers. Breathing out a short sigh of relief, he led them into the mall. He suppressed a small chuckle at her delight when she saw they still had the jacket for sale(no wonder, as no piece of clothing should cost a number with so many zeros). Of course, being the new and wonderful boyfriend he planned on being, he bought it for her before she could deny his making it a gift.

Besides, if Mr. Stark was going to tail his date alongside Happy, then the man could deal with him using his credit card for the day.

* * *

Later that evening, Pepper Potts would be entering her home, hoping for a relaxing evening; only to hear her fiance shouting at his tablet as he looked at his bank records.

“That little shit spent 500 grand on a stupid jacket!... Oh I highly fucking doubt Peter’s metabolism is large enough to warrant a thousand dollar meal, he’s just wasting it all because he’s being petty!”


End file.
